FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a sheet management device for managing sheets one by one, and particularly relates to the paper management device for managing a stock level of negotiable securities such as paper-moneys, share-certificates, bonds, etc., and an automated teller machine having this management device.
As one of the above type of devices, there is a cash automatic payment system according to which number printed on paper-moneys are read at the time when these paper-moneys are accommodated and the orders in which the paper-moneys are accommodated are stored, and when these paper-moneys are paid back, these stored numbers are read again and are compared with the order in which the numbers were stored, as disclosed in JP-A-55-41570, for example.
According to the above-described prior-art technique, when paper-moneys are paid back, a cash automatic payment device reads numbers printed on paper-moneys and makes payment of paper-moneys by comparing the printed numbers of these paper-moneys with the printed numbers of the paper-moneys which were read when the paper-moneys were received, and therefore, in this prior-art technique, no consideration has been given to the management of stock levels of the paper-moneys stored in the cash automatic payment device. Further, in the above prior-art technique, no description has been made about how to process paper-moneys of which printed numbers are not able to be read when reading printed numbers of the paper-moneys at the time of taking these paper-moneys into the device. Further, in the above prior-art technique, no description has been made about a method of storing parts of printed numbers of cash-moneys thereby to specify all the paper-moneys in the device or about a system of reading printed numbers of cash-moneys for each set number of paper-moneys for recording in the device.